


No Longer Keeping Secrets

by SmugLemon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Love Confessions, Pansexual Character, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugLemon/pseuds/SmugLemon
Summary: Rapunzel has exchanged dozens of letters with Cassandra, writing to her best friend wherever her journey takes her. This letter, however, is the first she’s ever been scared to send.—A post-series exploration of Rapunzel and Cassandra’s feelings and how they come together after Cass’s long absence.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127





	1. A Letter from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a one-shot, but I decided to continue it since I got some positive feedback! Thanks everyone!

My dearest Cass,

I’ve been dreaming about you nearly every night. Sometimes I jolt awake in the early hours of the morning, long before the sun will rise, my heart pounding out of control. The pounding fades and is replaced with an emptiness as I realize it wasn't real. Just a vision of my desire. In my sleep, it feels like you’re actually there. I can not only sense your presence but also make out every detail as if you’re really here beside me in the kingdom again— your emerald eyes, gazing into mine, your pink lips curled at the edges, your soft hand squeezing around my own. It all seems so real.  
I wish it was. God, I miss you.

The thought of confessing this to you is nerve wracking. My stomach is twisting in knots, terrified of what you’ll say, or if I’ll even get a response at all. Promise me something? That even if you don’t like what I say, you’ll keep writing. Even if it’s just a single word, even if it’s words of disgust, or even just your name, please, please send it so I know you’re okay out there. I can’t stand the thought of you possibly hating me, but the pain of not knowing if you’re alive and well is far, far more upsetting than that. I hope you don’t hate me when I say this...

Some time ago, I thought we were like sisters. Bound together by a strange fate, daughters of the same universe, destined to have our lives intertwined despite being as different as the sun and the moon. Sisters— that’s the closest possible bond two women can share, right? That’s what I’d been told. But it’s not what I believe anymore.

I love you, Cass. I know I’ve said it before, but I really love you. Not like a sister. As something different. I feel as if I’ve been blind until now to not see it. I just never knew feelings like this could exist! That I could be so in love with someone and still find my heart yearning for another.

You know how I feel about Eugene. That hasn’t changed, not even slightly. In fact, I love and trust him more than ever. He’s the one who convinced me I had to tell you this. He made me realize that what I feel isn’t just some intense longing for a friend in her absence, or a trick of my mind. It’s an aching in my heart. For you. For us. For the possibility that you might love me back in the same way and that we could share everything. You and I. Together.

Eugene says I have a kind of love in my heart like no one else he’s ever known. A love that can be split between two people without any ounce of disingenuity. We’ve had so many long talks about this. I’m always amazed by how supportive and encouraging he is. I couldn’t have asked for a better man to spend the rest of my life with. He tells me not to, but I still feel selfish for being by his side and… wanting you there with me.

I pray that this doesn’t scare you. I pray this doesn’t ruin the beautiful friendship we’ve built. If you want, you can pretend I never sent this letter and act as if I never said anything. It will hurt. A lot. But I would rather suffer heartbreak than lose you. And, at the same time, I just could not carry on writing to you without admitting the truth.

You once said there was a one in a million chance of us becoming friends. I can only imagine what odds you’d give us becoming more. But I’ll take this risk because keeping this secret from you is consuming me day and night, plaguing me with unrest. I just need you to know. I’ll say it a final time— I love you. Whether you return my feelings in the same capacity, that will never change.

I have so much left to say, but I feel as though I’m starting to ramble and we both know I could write a whole book of rambling if I don’t stop myself. Besides, you’re due to visit soon and we can catch up then. I hope you’re still planning to come home and see us. Please don’t let anything I said keep you away. I look forward to hearing from you, as always.

Truly and sincerely, with all my love,

Rapunzel


	2. Words of Reassurance

She never got the chance to send the letter.

As the days went on, Rapunzel spent more and more time in her room, finding any excuse to be there so that she could see the window where Owl would land to deliver a letter from Cass. He was their only connection while she was on the road. When she was far away, Rapunzel knew it took significantly longer to receive correspondence, but his absence was worrying her this time. The last letter she’d gotten from Cass had said she was returning to Corona— shouldn’t she be close? Shouldn’t Owl have arrived? 

She found herself tossing in the night, sitting up with bleary eyes to check the window several times while Eugene slept soundly beside her. She would check after meal times, ducking into the room to ensure no notes were left in her absence. Any free moment, she’d dash in just for a quick, hopeful glance— and each time, she grew both more disappointed and more worried.

She tried to rationalize things best she could. Perhaps it was better she hadn’t had the chance to send the confession. Maybe it was fate telling her that this declaration of love was one that had to be done face to face. It would be better that way. After all, Cassandra had a habit of running, and if she was going to run from this then Rapunzel wanted to watch her do it. She wanted to see Cass flee from whatever room she decided to pour her heart out in.

Maybe then she’d have a chance of stopping her.

Rapunzel groaned out loud at the thought. She didn’t want to  _ trap _ Cass. The whole issue at hand was that she never wanted Cass to feel caged again!

She carefully unfolded the last letter she’d gotten. She saved them all in a special box on her bookshelf, but this particular letter was probably her most read. It helped calm her nerves, if only for a fleeting moment.

_ Dear Raps, _

_ I think it’s finally time for me to visit home. Life on the road has been fantastic, but it’s unfair to my father to keep ignoring his pleas for me to see him. The poor guy sounds pretty lonely. I think he’s bored to death in his retirement. Besides, there’s a certain— _

And here, there was a word scratched out that Rapunzel had tried a hundred times to decipher to no avail.

_ —princess I’m missing. No matter where I go, she’s on my mind. Like every time I hear a certain popular polka song, the one she likes to dance to with me at parties. Every time I see a certain bird fly past, a pink bellied robin or a yellow hooded warbler, and I know she’d want to try and sketch it. And especially on the nights I lay out under the stars and watch them shine above. I’m reminded of the way her eyes look when she gets the inspiration for a painting. Bright and sparkling—  _

This time, a whole phrase is scratched out. She can only imagine what Cass wrote there. She wants to ask her. It’s so rare to see Cass expressing herself with flowery language, and Rapunzel feels herself melting because it's applied to  _ her _ .

_ —Just seems like she’s always with me somehow. And anyway, Fidella could use a good palace pampering, So, I guess what I’m saying is, expect to see me in the kingdom soon. I’ll send Owl with another letter when I’m getting close. I’m not far from Old Corona now, so keep your eye out. Tell Eugene I say hi. Make sure he stays out of trouble til I get there. Stay safe. Can’t wait to see you. _

_ Love, _

_ Cass _

How many times had she read it now, in the weeks since it had arrived? How many times had she imagined Cass under the stars, thinking of her? Could it be that she lay awake wanting her the same way Rapunzel did her? The thought made her cheeks heat and she had to refold the letter as if Cass would somehow see her through it and tease her.

  
  


When she finally arrived and Rapunzel had the chance to tell her how deeply she cared for her, would she feel the same? Would she want to stay with her in Corona instead of going back out on the road? Would she accept an uncertain future, one that meant being involved with a married woman? Rapunzel would never allow Cass to be reduced to a ‘mistress’, but would Cass even want to be more? To be dubbed with some royal title? To perhaps… one day… be princess consort?

Rapunzel’s heart hammered at the thought. Cass as her princess consort, right alongside Eugene. That was her new dream. But would it be Cassandra’s? Or would she hate the very idea of being stuck in the castle for longer than three days time and mock Rapunzel for even asking?

Her gut churned and she groaned again as she tucked the letter away and hugged herself. She collapsed face first onto the bed.

Her new dream was turning out to be very complicated.

Moments later, the door opened, and Eugene let himself into their room.

“Hey, Sunshine,” he said, taking off his guard sash and hanging it on the back of a chair. “Little early for you to be in bed already. The sun hasn’t even set.”

“Yeah, I know,” she replied, rolling onto her back. “I was working on a project, but I kept getting distracted.”

“Thinking about your girlfriend?” He asked with a smirk as he started to undo the buttons of his jacket.

“She’s not my girlfriend, Eugene.”

“Maybe not  _ yet, _ ” he pointed out. “But with any luck, she could be.”

He was right. She could be. There was still hope at this point. She had to focus on that. Why was that so difficult?

“So, am I to assume these distracting thoughts aren’t the fun kind?” Eugene asked when Rapunzel didn’t reply.

Rapunzel shook her head sadly to confirm his suspicions. Sorrow wasn’t an expression Rapunzel wore often, nor well, but in the unguarded moments that she did it was painfully obvious to her husband. Lately, it just so happened to be because of a certain someone.

“I wish they were. Instead, it’s just the usual doubts and insecurities that crop up any time I think about admitting that I love her.”

“Sweetheart, I wouldn’t be afraid of rejection if I were you. Do you realize how completely irresistible you are?”

“It’s not even the rejection, Eugene,” she said, unusually exasperated. She sat up to properly express her frustration. “What if she  _ does _ like me back? Then what? I ask her to stay here, instead of living her dream out in the world? I keep her like a Lady of the Bedchamber while you and I parade around the kingdom as husband and wife? I’ll make her miserable like I did when she was my lady-in-waiting! I can’t offer her the kind of life she deserves.”

“Who says you can’t?” He challenged, sitting down on the bed with her. “I am not going to let you, the Princess of Positivity, forget about going after what you want no matter what stands in your way.”

“This isn’t just about what I want, though. It’s about what she wants.”

“And, if she wants you, which I’m fairly certain she does— Well, it isn’t as if you haven’t had experience working through differences in a relationship before, you know.” He reached out and took her hand. “You and I, we haven’t always been on the same page. We’ve had our moments of wanting different things, of being unsure about the future. Love is a process, Rapunzel. So when Cass comes back, you just have to take the first step. There’s no sense in worrying yourself sick over it in the meantime.”

She offered him a tiny smile and scooted closer to press her forehead against his shoulder.

“You’re right. Just like every other time we talk about this.”

He ruffled her hair affectionately.

“I’m speaking from my own experience of falling helplessly and madly in love with a beautiful woman.”

“Hm,” she said. Then Rapunzel peeked up at him, this time with a cheeky grin.

“So you think Cass is beautiful?”

“Ehh,” he shrugged noncommittally. “Maybe, objectively. She’s definitely not  _ my _ type.”

Rapunzel giggled and gave his lips a quick kiss.

“Good. Because I would hate to have to share her with you,” she teased.

Eugene burst into laughter, loving the humor in her tone and overjoyed to see her mood turning around.

“Oh, trust me, Sunshine, she’s all yours.”

Rapunzel took a deep breath and settled against him.

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is for Cass worrying ☺️ Thank you so much for reading, liking, and commenting!


	3. Cassandra and her Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This story contains some mild mentions of homophobia. Also, this is a coming out scene. Don’t read this if those things make you wildly uncomfortable.

Cowards hid. Cowards let their fears conquer them. Cowards avoided their problems instead of facing them head on.

Cass wondered when she’d become a coward. Or had she always been one, deep down? She groaned as the thought drifted by as she woke from her sleep.

Dawn was breaking, casting the sun’s light over the lake and consequently hitting the young woman in the face where she lay on the little cot in her father’s guest room. It was more like a closet in size and sparsely furnished in the same manner as the rest of the house, but it was comfortable enough and certainly preferable to a blanket on the dirt. The former Captain of the Guard had moved a short distance outside of the city, still well within Corona’s jurisdiction, just to be removed from the hustle and bustle of the kingdom and to spend his free days relaxing.

She dressed quietly and went about her morning routine, making sure to run a comb through her short, choppy hair before buckling her boots and walking out the back door of the cabin. The cool morning air gave her a boost of energy as she took a deep breath of it and went about her tasks. She tossed some feed to her father’s chickens and checked the coop for any eggs, carefully collecting them in a basket. She set it aside to refill the horse trough with hay for Fidella and Helmer, her father’s new steed. He was solid, strong, with a coal black coat; a gift from King Frederic himself as one part of his large severance to his long-trusted partner.

When she’d finished refilling the stable’s supply of fresh water, she gave Fidella’s shoulder a friendly rub. Fidella gave her a look, then turned her head toward the trail leading away from the cabin and toward Corona before giving a whinny.

“I know, girl. We’ll get back on the road soon.” Cass picked up a broom and started sweeping the stable floor. “But Dad needs me here right now.”

Fidella snorted, not buying it.

Cass sighed. Even the horse wasn’t accepting her excuse. 

She had to admit, she wasn’t thrilled about getting stuck in a rut. It was as if she was a teen again, living under her father’s roof and stuck in a repetitive routine she didn’t care for. But the alternative was returning to the palace and facing Rapunzel again, and the thought of that was even more nauseating.

It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to see Rapunzel again. A year and a half a part from her had felt like a decade, but that was the problem; she missed Rapunzel too much. Fate was cruel, Cassandra had decided, and it had burdened her with the kind of love that wasn’t washed away by foreign rivers or distant winds. She’d reached peaks and valleys so far from Corona that the locals didn’t know the kingdom by name, and yet the distance did nothing to dampen her heart’s desire. No, all it seemed to do was worsen it.

_ Pathetic _ .

She shook her head and leaned against the broom.

“Okay, so maybe he  _ doesn’t _ need me,” she admitted. “I know I didn’t mean to stay here this long. I’m hesitating. I’m putting it off because I’m scared. Is that what you want to hear?”

This time, Fidella’s snort was a little more encouraging and Cass swore she nodded.

“I’m going to do it,” Cass said, her stomach twisting as she gripped the broom handle tight. “I’m going to get everything off my chest, put it all out into the open. That’s the only way I’m going to get over this. It’s like ripping off a bandage.”

Fidella munched on some fresh hay, ignoring Cass as if she wasn’t convinced.

“I’m serious. I’m going to do it. I’ve thought about it for a long time, and as much as I don’t want to do it, I have to. If Rapunzel’s taught me anything it’s that trying to squash down my emotions just makes me more miserable. I don’t have to go blabbing my deepest secrets to the whole world, but I do have to try and be a little more open with the people I can trust.”

She took a deep breath and looked at the cabin.

“No more hiding.”

…

Cass finished her morning chores— her father had insisted she didn’t have to do anything while she was visiting, but she knew he appreciated the help, and she didn’t mind. She’d even mended some of his clothes the other afternoon, much to his surprise. It felt good to be useful on her own terms, and she didn’t mind picking up a needle when she wasn’t being forced to do it. Or wearing a tight corset and a stiff dress.

She washed up using water from the well and kicked open the door with her arms full with the basket of eggs. Instantly, she was greeted by the scent of coffee brewing and she took a deep breath of it. She scraped her boots one last time on the mat and made her way toward the kitchen where her father stood stirring a pot on the stove. He glanced in her direction.

“Morning, sweetheart.”

“Morning, dad.” She set the basket down on the table and smiled as she inspected his cooking. “I don’t smell anything burning. That’s a good sign.”

“If I haven’t perfected the art of making porridge by now then there’s absolutely no hope for me. I’ve even got your favorite,” he said, pouring a healthy amount of blackberries into her bowl. Cass’s stomach growled in response, though, with what was to come she wasn’t quite sure she was ready to fill it just yet. As a precaution.

“Thanks,” she said softly, and he motioned for her to take her seat.

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked, setting their meals on the table. “I swear, I wake myself up sometimes with my snoring.”

She let out a dry laugh.

“Dad, your snoring is nothing compared to some of the noise I’ve had to try and sleep through since I left Corona. Don’t worry about it.”

“Just looking out for you, kid. You always were such a light sleeper,” he said, taking a long sip of his coffee. He stared at her a moment as she began to eat, albeit slowly, pushing her spoon around and picking out the fruit to eat first, just like she’d always done. It warmed his heart to know some things about his little girl would never change. 

“Do you think you’ll stay another night?”

“I don’t know,” she answered between bites. “To be completely honest, I hadn’t planned on staying this long in the first place.”

“It hasn’t been that long. A blink of an eye compared to all the time you’ve been on the road.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“But, you know, if you want to get going, that’s fine. I’m sure you’re eager to see the princess and your friends.”

Cass swallowed the blackberry in her mouth and felt her stomach twist at the mention of Rapunzel. She tried to brush it off.

“Sounds like you’re trying to kick me out,” she joked.

“No, no, of course not! You can stay as long as you like. I love having you around,” he answered truthfully. Her attention fixed on him when she noticed something in his eyes— the way they shifted to the side caught her off guard. He seemed almost nervous, which was not a good mood for him to start off in if she was going to follow through with her confession.

“It’s just that tonight...I, uh…” he cleared his throat, “Well, I have a guest coming over.”

“Oh,” she said. Then, not a second later, the realization hit her. But no, it couldn’t be, could it?

“What kind of guest?” She asked, noting the redness at the tips of his ears.

“Ah. Well, it’s… a date.”

Cass’s jaw dropped, and it took her much longer than it should have for her to recover. She snapped her mouth shut and fumbled with her spoon.

“W-wow. A date? You’ve  _ never _ had a date.”

“Well, I never had the time before. Now that I’m retired, there’s much more free time, and I’ve been on quite a few dates while you’ve been gone. Not that it’s anything serious. Well, it’s not  _ not _ serious either. I’m just taking things slow.”

She could actually  _ see _ color in his cheeks. She wondered if this is what she would look like trying to talk about her romantic feelings and was quite certain it was.

_ Oh God,  _ she thought,  _ I really am just like him in so many painful ways. _

“That’s— that’s great, dad,” she said quickly. “Really. I’m happy for you. Is she someone I know?”

“Ah,” he waved his hand. “No, no, I don’t think so.”

“Well, maybe you can introduce me before I go,” she said. That was in the best case scenario. She had a sickening thought that he might shove her out of the house and tell her never to come back after she let him know her secret. She kicked the thought out as quick as it came— no, her father wasn’t that kind of man. Even if he was disappointed, he wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t let herself dwell on the possibility.

“But if you want the house to yourself tonight, that’s all you had to say.”

More color in his cheeks, and Cass had to smile despite the stormy ocean of nervousness crashing about in her stomach. This was a side of him she’d never seen, and it was rather refreshing. Was there really a secret romantic hiding somewhere inside of him? Had there been all along and he had never allowed her to see that side of him?

“Thank you, Cassandra,” he said, regaining some control. “But, please, enough about me. What about you? Have you met anyone out there in the big world?”

She found his changing the subject odd, but not out of character at all. He had taught her to be a master of deflection, after all, both in battle and in matters of personal discussion. Two could play at that game.

“I’ve met loads of people, dad. Townspeople, clerics, mayors, bandits…”

“Come on, you know what I mean. Have you met  _ someone _ ? A special someone to bring home and introduce to your old man? Because, if you haven’t, I can find you some good suitors. I’ve still got connections.”

Cass’s mouth formed a line across her face and she stared at her half eaten breakfast.

This was it. This was the start of the conversation that she had imagined a thousand different times in a thousand different ways.

“Let’s start with the short answer: no.”

“Hm.” He had expected that. “What’s the long answer?”

“It’s complicated.”

Her father chuckled.

“You think I don’t know ‘complicated’? After all my years chasing down criminals and raising you?”

She shrugged, pushing her porridge around.

“Maybe not like this.”

“Well, you can try me. I might surprise you.”

“I’m more worried about surprising  _ you _ , Dad. In a bad way.”

She glanced at him and saw him wearing a sympathetic smile in the hopes of easing her fear.

“I’ve survived a lot, kid. I’ll survive whatever it is you tell me.” When she didn’t respond right away, he added, “I just want to know if I’m ever going to get to walk you down the aisle or not! As I get older, I’ve got less big life events to look forward to. And planning a wedding is a lot more favorable to planning my funeral.”

“Now you’re just being morbid.”

“And you’re still avoiding the question.”

There was a long pause as Cass gathered her thoughts and tried to push away that nauseous feeling that had built in her stomach and was rising to her throat.

“Well, I wouldn’t  _ hate _ to be married. It’s not that I’m  _ totally against _ the idea,” she started slowly, clutching her stomach tightly, wishing the pain would fade. “It’s just that, first of all, I haven’t found the right... person.”

The room was way too hot. She felt the dampness under her arms soaking into her blouse. Her throat was painfully tight, her lungs feeling crushed with the anxiety. She briefly considered bolting from the room, hopping onto Fidella, and riding away in the direction she’d come from. Instead, she steeled herself as she continued.

“And even if I did find the right person, there’d be some trouble with us getting married in Corona…”

Her father gave her no expression to base her next statement on. He was simply waiting, listening, seemingly without judgement, yet she couldn’t help but feel judged when it came to all this.

“...Because Corona law isn’t one hundred percent clear about whether two  _ women _ can be married to each other,” she said, biting her tongue at the end and averting her eyes, fearful of his reaction and of her inability to hold back possible tears. Her father was silent for just a moment.

“I see,” he said in his usual gruff, disapproving manner, and Cass still couldn’t determine what he was feeling when she cautiously glanced back at him. Her heart was hammering. Her hands were shaking. The room seemed to be tilting as the silence stretched on. She could feel the bile rising again and nearly excused herself to be sick when he spoke. She held her breath.

“You know, you’re right— the law isn’t clear is it? Most people just assume it doesn’t need to be,” he said, scratching his beard. “Corona’s main basis of marriage legality requires two consenting adults and preferably a witness, a recitation of vows, and some kind of ceremony. I know for a fact the process of obtaining a license and property is written with references to ‘husband’ and ‘wife’ but I don’t know if it specifies if those terms are a required part of… You know what? Let me grab my copy of the law book. Actually, I might have one specifically for marriage around here somewhere…”

As her father got up from his chair to search the bookshelf in the adjacent room, Cassandra sat frozen in place, dumbfounded.

That was not the reaction she had expected. Did it even count as a reaction at all?

“Dad,” she said, still able to see him as he scanned his bookshelf a few feet away. “I think you’re missing the point. Do you get what I’m saying?”

As she finished the question his hand landed on the spine of a thick book and he freed it from its place.

“Aha! _The Corona Compendium_ _of Marriage Rights and Regulations!_ I know what I’m going to be reading today.”

“Dad!”

“What?” He asked, cracking open the cover, not looking at her.

“Are you just ignoring what I said?” She shouted, standing up. Now her body was contending with anxiety  _ and  _ frustration, causing her to tremble against her will, but Cass held her ground as he gaped back at her.

“I like women. I have liked women for years, and I’ve never had the courage to say it to you because everyone in Corona is so set on ignoring that people like me exist. Not to mention the constant threat hanging over my head that I’d be sent away to a convent for a life of corrective celibacy! Are you really going to be like everyone else and act as if— as if my kind of love doesn’t matter? Do I not matter?” Her voice cracked then as tears threatened to spill despite her clenching her fists and trying to remain tough.

“Oh Cassandra,” he said, devastated. He dropped the book and stepped forward to crush her in a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

Cass blinked, unable to process what was happening.

“I’m so, so sorry, sweetheart,” he repeated the apology, squeezing her close. “I never thought… I can’t believe I made you feel as though you had to hide that part of yourself away from me.”

Cass was bewildered, her mind working through what he was saying. He wasn’t angry. He wasn’t disgusted. He wasn’t ignoring her because he wanted her to take it back. He was… sorry?

“I reacted the way I did because I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” he said, pulling away some to look at her. This close, she could see the tears in the corners of his eyes. “I wanted to show you that it doesn’t make a difference to me. If you like women, that’s okay! That’s okay. In fact, if anyone or any law denies you your happiness, I will fight for your right to it.”

Cass couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I will love you no matter who you choose as your partner, or if you choose never to get married at all! You mean more to me than anything Cassandra. I wish I had been able to show you that long before now.”

The tears finally poured out without Cassandra being able to stop them. Such a rare display of emotion from her, but neither of them thought her weak for it now. He squeezed her close and rubbed her back, the way he used to when she had a nightmare. That felt like ages ago now. He was growing older and she was growing up.

“I know I’ve made a lot of mistakes, Cass. I always thought I was doing what was best for you,” he said.

“It’s alright, dad,” she sniffed. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes too.”

“You’ll never stop being my daughter,” he said, looking into her eyes, his swimming just like her own. “I’m so proud to be your dad.”

She smiled at him, feeling light. She couldn’t believe she’d carried that weight around for so long only to have it lifted away in a matter of seconds, replaced with a reassurance she had never dared to hope for.

Her father ruffled her hair as he tried to push away the guilt for all the missteps he’d taken in raising her. At one point, he’d wished he could go back in time and try again, get it right. But he had abandoned that senseless notion. Yes, he could have done better— but there was still time for him to find the right things to say.

More importantly, there needed to be no secrets left between them.

“You know, now that you’ve told me this, there’s something I should confess myself,” her father said. 

Cass pulled back, swiping quickly at her face to clean up the errant tears.

“Yeah?”

He motioned for her to take her seat as he took his across the table. She took a long sip of her warm coffee, letting the familiar taste calm her as her body came down from the emotional stress. He filled his lungs with a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Cassandra, I’ve always considered myself a man of integrity. I set an example for the people of Corona. I uphold the morals of the king. Even now that I’m not directly employed by him, I feel a responsibility to be an upstanding citizen.”

He didn’t have to tell her any of that. She’d heard enough lectures throughout her life about how righteousness was above all else and that one’s character defined them.

“I’ve also tried to be the best example I could for you. But from what you’ve just told me, I missed something very important.”

Cass opened her mouth to say something, but the subtle gesture of his hand told her not to interrupt.

“I said just now that I would fight for your right to live freely. I meant it. I just haven’t had the courage until now. That is to say, I haven’t had the courage to… fight for myself.”

Cass’s brain seemed to lag. Fight for himself? To live freely? How could he be any freer than he was now, without the stress of guarding an entire kingdom on his shoulders?

He seemed to sense her confusion, so he threw caution to the wind.

“I—,” he cleared his throat. “I  _ don’t _ like women. I’m attracted to men.”

Cassandra’s jaw dropped open for a second time that morning, only this time it nearly hit the floor.

“You- wh- all this time  _ you—!” _

“Yes. Yes,” he pinched the bridge of his nose and then threw his hand up in exasperation. This was clearly as embarrassing for him as it had been for her. “I just couldn’t tell anyone. Hell, I couldn’t admit it to myself for the longest time. Like you said, people try to ignore that sort of thing, and I did too. Especially being one of the king’s trusted advisors. It could have cost me my title back then.”

Cass didn’t know how her brain was managing to form sentences while she took in the information he was telling her, but somehow she asked,

“Do you really think he would have fired you?”

“Who knows. Maybe. Maybe not. His stance toward it seems to be rather passive. But people certainly would have looked at me differently. And then I had you to worry about. I didn’t want anyone suggesting I was an unfit father and taking you away just because of my… personal proclivities.”

“Oh, Dad. I’m so sorry.”

“No! No, please, you’ve carried enough guilt on your shoulders for a lifetime. It has always been my choice to keep this to myself. And now I’m at a point in my life where I’ve started to be a little more open about it.”

Cass accidentally flung her mug sideways, sloshing some of the drink out and onto the table. Her father clamored for a dish towel, but she didn’t even care that coffee had spilled all over the back of her hand.

“Wait, wait, so your dates have been with men? Men from Corona?” She asked.

He blushed again, sopping up the mess with the towel as he replied.

“Not _ men _ plural, Cassandra. Just multiple dates with one person. But, ah, yes. A man from Corona.”

He handed her the towel and she took it, her eyes never leaving her father’s face.

“You’re bringing a man  _ home tonight _ ?”

“After a stroll, yes, for dinner and a drink! Why do you get to be so shocked? You’re the one who just told me you like women!”

“Because you’re my  _ dad _ ,” she countered. “You’re the guy who always told me how dumb the Day of Hearts was. The guy who always said ‘romance is a distraction’. I just thought you’d grow old and be married to your job forever, and now I’m finding out you’re as much a hopeless romantic as any other person in this kingdom!”

It was hard for her to picture her dad being any sort of romantic. Was he really going on a moonlit stroll, hand in hand, working up the courage to share a kiss under the stars? Going through the trouble of cooking a meal and pouring a glass of wine to impress a lover? She’d never imagined him being the type, but the thought occurred to her that maybe he had always wanted that sort of thing and had just never been able to do it...

Cassandra groaned, throwing down the towel and covering her face with her hands.

“I really am just like you!”

“Well, not just like me,” he pointed out. She shot him a look between her fingers. “I mean, you’re getting to be yourself much sooner than I ever did. I’m thankful for that.”

That comment brought a small smile to her lips, and she uncovered her face.

“Maybe I’ll be able to get a date before I’m forty, then.”

“Watch it,” he said with a grin. He shook his head and sank back into his chair, equally as relieved as she had been with their secrets properly aired.

“Now the question remains— should I be seeking a suitor for you, now that I know your preference? Or is there a woman who holds your heart already?”

Cassandra gave a quick, dry laugh in response.

“Can I be excused? I made it through that first conversation, but I’m not ready for this next part.”

“Cass,” he said sternly. “Come on, you can tell me anything. I mean it.”

“Alright, alright,” she conceded. She fidgeted with her fingers. He was accepting of her. He was  _ like _ her. She could do this. She sighed.

“Yes. There is a woman,” she confessed. Surprisingly, it felt  _ good _ to say it out loud. The nausea, however, was coming back full force. “But I’m trying to get over it. No matter what I feel for her, it will never happen between us. She’s in love with a man. She’s married, for God’s sake.”

“Hm. That does present a problem.”

Cass groaned, pushing her chair back so she could stand and pace to get some of her nervous energy out.

“Dad, I swear I tried not to love her. I tried  _ so hard  _ to ignore every feeling I had for her over the years we spent by each other’s side. Hell, I left the kingdom partly to get away from her and find someone I could actually be with! But no matter where I went or who I was with…”

Cass glanced out the kitchen window, hugging herself.

“I always wanted her.”

Her father nodded slowly, his own heart aching for his daughter. 

“I have a feeling I know this girl you’re talking about.”

“Oh, you definitely do,” Cass said, snapping back to reality. “Everyone in the kingdom knows her. She’s kindness personified. The sunshine walking on Earth. A beautiful, brilliant, unstoppable woman with a heart made of solid gold and a smile so pure…” Cass dropped back down into her seat and brought her head to the table, hiding it in her arms in her frustration.

Her father leaned back and let a breath out through his teeth, mulling over the information.

“You picked a hell of a woman to be in love with, kid.”

“Believe me, I didn’t choose this,” she said, resting her chin on her wrist glumly. “If I had my choice, I’d pick…” she wanted to say ‘anyone else’, but it was a lie. She’d pick Rapunzel a hundred times over, even if it meant she was rejected each and every time. She sighed.

“This is torture.”

“And you’ve never told her how you feel?”

“How could I? Back when I was a handmaiden, I thought I would lose everything if her father found out. He already had to put up with an ex-thief trying to marry his daughter; he wouldn’t have appreciated her lady-in-waiting trying to confuse her at the same time. I had no idea how  _ she’d _ react, either. If she’d even understand. At this point, I’m pretty sure she considers me her sister.” Cass cringed. “That is just about the  _ last _ thing I want to be called.”

“I can’t imagine her acting harshly toward you for having a crush, Cassandra. This is Princess Rapunzel we’re talking about. She greatly admires you; she would never push you away for that.”

“That’s the worst part! The king tossing me out of the castle would have been a blessing compared to Rapunzel confronting me about my feelings. Her polite rejection… letting me down with a sympathetic smile… it makes me sick just thinking about it.”

“Ah, now I see why you’ve been so eager to stick around. You don’t want to face her.”

“To be fair, I  _ have _ enjoyed hanging out with you,” she said with a soft smile. It faded when she sighed. “But you’re right; I haven’t been ready to see her again. I can’t get her out of my head with 3000 miles of separation between us. How can I get over this when she’s going to be right in front of me?”

“That is a problem,” her father agreed. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a solution for you. Matters of the heart have never been my forte.” He scratched the back of his neck self-consciously. Silence stretched on until finally he looked at her and said,

“You love the princess, right?”

“Yes,” Cass said without any hesitation, her heart hiccuping in response.

“Then, to me, that means you want to see her happy above all else. Would you agree?”

“Yes.” She said, again without any doubt.

“Then there is your answer. From what I can tell, she’s very happily married and beloved by her kingdom. Perhaps seeing that for yourself will be what you need to move on. It’s my hope that you can find someone who cares about  _ your _ happiness above all else. That’s the kind of love you deserve.”

He reached across the table to place his hand on top of hers.

“I don’t expect this to be easy for you, Cassandra. But you also can’t hide from your friend forever.”

She gave him a nod of reassurance.

“You’re right, dad.” Despite the pain she was sure to feel when she returned home, it would be impossible for her to stay away. “I value the friendship Rapunzel and I have. Believe it or not, I even kind of miss Fitzherbert.”

The former Captain of the Guard snorted but refrained from making a comment.

“I’m happy for both of them,” Cass said quietly. Then, with more confidence, “I never want my feelings to come in the way of our friendship again. So, the only thing to do is to stop putting off my return. If it goes south, I can always just leave. It’s… not like I plan on sticking around Corona forever.”

He squeezed her hand and then let her go.

“That’s my girl. Face your problem head on and always have an exit strategy.” He smiled at her. “But at least plan to stick around  _ here _ for the afternoon. I like having my reading buddy.”

“Of course,” Cass said with a small smile. She knew that they’d spend the morning sitting by the lake, each with a book on their laps and reading in comfortable silence, broken only by the ambient sounds of the woods around them and the occasional comment. Her father would no doubt cast a line into the water and bring in some fish for dinner— though  _ she  _ would be gone before the sun set.

She stood, glancing again at the path to Corona through the window.

“But first, I have to send a message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways for Cass to come out, and this is one of them I wanted to explore! Thanks again for reading :)


	4. Rapunzel and her Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same content warning as the previous chapter. It's safe to assume that mild thematic-appropriate homophobia and the challenges of coming out will be recurring themes throughout this story, as I find it both entertaining and somewhat therapeutic to explore the support system Rapunzel and Cassandra (and Eugene) have. As always, thank you so much for reading, commenting, and subscribing-- it means a lot!

**_“You really think I’d want to be with_ ** **you** **_?”_ **

The phrase echoed in Rapunzel’s mind in a perfect, terrifying replica of Cassandra’s voice. It had been one of the last things she’d heard before she’d jolted awake from the nightmare in the early hours of the morning. She’d been unable or rather unwilling to fall back asleep, choosing instead to wash and dress herself and start her day before Faith had even gotten out of bed. She’d slipped out of her room quietly so as to not wake Eugene and made the most of the rare opportunity to be alone to clear her mind.

It turned out clearing her mind had been more of a hurdle than she’d expected. That was how she’d found herself in her mother’s flower garden shortly after the sun had risen. She’d thought the fresh air and the serenity of the garden would put her worries at ease, but the insecurity continued to gnaw away at her. So she’d wound up sinking onto one of the stone benches by the yellow forsythia and letting the sun wash over her like a blanket as the dew on the grass started to dry.

The Cassandra in the dream had sneered at her. Her hair was tinged with an otherworldly blue, her eyes dark and holding something wicked inside of them. She loomed impossibly tall over Rapunzel, causing the princess to shrink in on herself. The nightmare Cass has laughed, but not the beautiful, jewel-like laughter that Rapunzel coveted— it was biting, cruel.

**_“I couldn’t wait to get as far away from you as I could, Rapunzel. The last thing I’d ever do is come back home and be your plaything.”_ **

She’d tried to cry out a protest, tried to tell Cassandra how she’d never treat her as lesser again, but her voice was silenced as if she were being choked.

**_“You’re so selfish.”_ **

Rapunzel’s lip quivered. Cass would _never_ say those things to her. She wouldn’t even think them!

Rapunzel leaned back and looked up at the sky as she shook the thought out of her head, angry at herself for even letting her mind wander that way. Cass cared about her too much. She’d never be so malicious.

“I love you, Raps.”

Her heart skipped. _Those_ were the words Cass had said. The real Cass. The Cass who had squeezed her tight. The Cass who wrote that word every time she sent a letter home. The Cass she loved back.

Rapunzel just needed to make it clear that Cass was equal to Eugene in her heart. However, to Rapunzel, that meant loving openly, not hiding what she felt nor attempting to pass it off as something it wasn’t. So, naturally, the fact that she was married posed a huge problem in that regard. With her position as the princess and the lack of legality when it came to polygamous marriages in Corona, she was terrified she’d have to do something behind her parent’s back if she wanted any sort of official union between her and Cass. Sneaking off to have an unrecognized third-party marriage didn’t seem like the best way to lay the foundation of a long lasting relationship, and it definitely wasn’t conducive to proving herself as a rational, capable leader in her parents’ eyes. How would it look if she had to lie to them? To her kingdom? How could she possibly keep from showing the world how much she loved Cassandra? And she loved her so, so much...

“It’s a rare sight to see you out here without your sketchbook,” Queen Arianna said, interrupting Rapunzel’s thoughts. She had been so distracted she hadn’t heard her mother’s quiet footsteps approaching, but she straightened up as soon as she realized she wasn’t alone. “And so early, too. I doubt Eugene has even had his first cup of coffee.”

Rapunzel tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes— something that Arianna had noticed happening far too frequently as of late.

“Hi, mom,” she replied. “I just wanted to get out and enjoy some fresh air before court.”

“Well this is a great place to spend a morning. Is it alright if I join you?” The Queen asked. “I saw you from my window. It looked like you could use some company.”

“Of course!” Rapunzel insisted. She scooched over on the bench to make room, and with all of her usual grace, Arianna sat down beside her daughter.

Together, they watched a tiny blue oriole flutter down and hop about the ground across the way, poking around curiously among the lavender planted there. It gave a loud peep, signaling another little songbird to join it. They chirped back and forth as if having a conversation before each taking a tiny bit of grass in their beaks and flitting away in unison.

“This used to be a hedge garden,” Arianna said. “Immaculately kept. Every leaf had to be trimmed just right to keep everything square and rigid. No flowers. No water. Everywhere you looked it was just green. One shade of green, higher than your father is tall.”

“Sounds… hmm… monochromatic.”

Arianna grinned.

“Spoken like a true stateswoman.”

Rapunzel smiled, a little more genuinely this time, momentarily casting aside her worries as she leaned against her mom. Arianna in turn wrapped an arm around her daughter, giving her a squeeze.

They watched the oriole return. This time two others followed, the three of them chirping away happily as they bounced about the garden.

“I can’t help but notice that you haven’t been yourself lately,” Arianna said. “What’s been on your mind?”

“Heh,” Rapunzel let out a nervous laugh. Her uncertainty was steadily returning. A curious feeling that swirled in her gut. “To be honest? There are a lot of things.”

Arianna gave her a gentle look.

“Rapunzel, what your father and I want, above all else in this world, is for you to be happy. So if there’s anything that’s bothering you, you can tell me what it is. No matter what.”

The princess took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

“It’s Cassandra,” she admitted, playing with a bit of lace on her skirt.

“Ah,” Arianna gave her a nod. “Has she still not written?”

“No, she hasn’t. But that’s not what’s been bothering me. I mean, that _has_ been bothering me. On top of everything else with Cassandra, I’m worried that something bad has happened to her.”

If she let herself dwell on all the possible scenarios she’d drive herself absolutely mad. Though, there was the possibility that ‘something bad’ was simply Cass changing her mind and deciding she wanted to spend another year or two away from Corona and leave Rapunzel waiting. Of course, if that’s where Cass was happiest then she wouldn’t dare try to take her away, but her heart still ached terribly at the thought.

“You said she was within the kingdom last time she sent word, right?” Arianna said. “Perhaps she’s visiting her father. I doubt she’s gotten herself into trouble; it’s fairly safe territory. After all, Corona has a princess with a talent for turning around the lives of its criminals.”

That got another little smile out of Rapunzel.

“I thought the same thing. I just wish she’d write to let me know.” There was a beat before she asked, “That doesn’t sound possessive, does it?”

“No, of course not. You’re worried about your friend. It’s natural to want to hear from her.”

“You’re right,” Rapunzel said, and she lapsed into silence as she tried to figure out how best to explain her true feelings. If her mother knew the truth, would she be disappointed in her? Would she think she’d lied when she’d sworn her vows to Eugene? Would she want her to stay away from Cassandra?

When Rapunzel didn’t readily offer more, Arianna asked,

“Well, if it isn’t the lack of communication that’s troubling you with Cassandra, what is it?”

Rapunzel knew she was a terrible liar, and even the thought of so much as fibbing to her mother made her feel horrible. She briefly considered remaining vague. Dancing around the heart of the subject, phrasing it in some way that didn’t require a long explanation of her very complicated and messy feelings. Then her eyes met her mother’s— kind, patient, understanding. Always.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Rapunzel began, splaying her fingers across her knees in an attempt to keep from completely ruining the delicate lace she’d been picking at.

“Of course, dear.”

Rapunzel had expected that answer. Arianna had always made it clear that she could share anything and everything with her. What she didn’t know was how she’d react to her next question.

“Mom, how do you feel about women who fall in love with other women?” She blurted.

It was obvious that hadn’t been the personal question the Queen had expected. The briefest look of puzzlement crossed her face before she replied.

“Oh. Is that what this is about?” Arianna asked. She’d long suspected Cassandra was so inclined. It seemed quite obvious she had little to no interest in men. Was that what was bothering Rapunzel, she wondered?

“Some women fall in love with women, and I think that’s perfectly natural.”

“You do?” Her daughter asked, hope in her tone.

“Of course I do.”

“Then do you think it’s possible... some people can like both?”

Arianna was quiet for a moment, seemingly considering what to say next.

If her daughter was debating the legitimacy of Cassandra being able to love freely, then it was up to her to set an example.

“Rapunzel, I want to tell you something that I’ve never told anyone else.”

Rapunzel blinked up at her, feeling the weight of the words despite having no idea what her mother was about to say.

“It’s the story of my first kiss.”

Rapunzel clasped her hands together, eagerly listening.

“My first kiss was with Alex Taylor Barrymore of the kingdom of Fayward.”

“Was he your first boyfriend?” Rapunzel asked, already too excited not to interrupt.

Arianna tucked her hair behind her ear in a rare moment of self consciousness.

“Alex is short for Alexandra. _She_ was my dance partner at a gala.”

Rapunzel’s eyes suddenly started sparkling, a wide smile spreading across her rosy cheeks.

“What?” She asked, breathless. “Really? Mom— tell me everything!”

Arianna smiled bashfully.

“It was at a charity event hosted by my parents. I was fifteen, and of course they expected me to be mingling with eligible bachelors any chance I got. But I ended up completely infatuated with Alex, and we spent the entire evening together. We slipped out to take a walk in the middle of the night. We held hands. And then, when we paused under the oak tree in the courtyard, she kissed me.”

“And you kissed her back?”

Arianna let out a laugh.

“Yes, I most definitely did.”

“Did she ask you to be her girlfriend?”

“I ended up asking her, actually. Things happened pretty fast.”

“What about dad?”

Arianna cupped her cheek in her hand, and Rapunzel swore she could see a little blush forming on her face. 

“Oh, Rapunzel! I didn’t even know your father at that point. We were so young!”

  
Rapunzel tried to picture a younger version of her mother, dancing with another girl at a party.

“So, then, you used to like women?” She asked.

“Hmm. Well, I wouldn’t use the past tense,” Arianna clarified. “I still like women. I still like men. But, a few years after I’d been with Alex, your father started courting me, and now I can’t imagine my life any other way. I love him.”

“That means you like both too,” Rapunzel said quietly, her mind racing and her heart pounding. Was this affliction of her heart something her mother had somehow passed down to her? But, if that was the case, she would be happy just having Eugene by her side like her mother was with her father. 

“So,” her mother ventured when Rapunzel didn’t offer any more information, “did Cassandra mention something about having partners of both kinds on the road?”

“What?” Rapunzel said, snapping to attention. Something in her face looked nearly offended. “No! No, she didn’t. She hasn’t mentioned anyone else. At all.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, dear. I just assumed, since you said ‘too’...”

“No, I wasn’t talking about _Cassandra_ ,” Rapunzel said. She bit her lip and twisted her fingers together, realizing that she’d practically just confessed. And by the look on her mother’s face, she understood.

It dawned on Arianna suddenly, and the only sign of shock she allowed to show her daughter was the widening of her eyes.

“Oh.”

And suddenly, it was spilling out of Rapunzel without a way for her to stop it.

“Mom, I love Eugene. I more than love him! I adore him. He means the world to me, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him by my side. That will never change.”

She took in a deep breath.

“But I also love Cassandra. I’ve loved her since the day she left, but I didn’t even know it until Eugene pointed it out, and since that moment I haven’t been able to figure out what to do. I was going to tell her before she came home— well, I don’t know if she considers Corona home anymore, but I _hope_ she does because being apart from her feels like missing a piece of myself, like I won’t be whole until she knows how much I love her. But I’m so scared of disappointing you and dad. I’m terrified of letting anyone down, of asking too much, especially of her! I never want her to feel like I’m using her or that she’s second in my heart. And I’m not just being indecisive. I want them both by my side. I want them both to hold my hands. To have breakfast with me. To dance with me. To—,” her fingers touched her lips without thinking and she blushed. Somewhere in the middle of her long winded speech she’d gotten up and only realized when she found herself standing in front of her mother, clutching her other hand to her chest and looking desperately for an answer.

Arianna didn’t linger there in shock. Rather, she stood right away, offering her arms, and Rapunzel immediately sank into her embrace. They were both still reeling from the confession, but Arianna refused to let Rapunzel go another moment suffering the distress of not knowing whether she’d be supported by her mother when she always would be.

“I can’t tell you why I feel this way,” Rapunzel murmured, head resting against her mother’s chest. “I can only promise you it’s real, and I can’t fight it anymore.”

“It’s okay,” she said on instinct. Truly, it was, and Arianna was determined to make good on that claim.

“ _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point,_ ” her mother said.

Rapunzel tried to work the words out in her head, but she’d skipped quite a few of her French lessons, and her mother spoke so smoothly that it was hard to keep up whenever she used her native tongue.

“Liquore…a say raisen… um, can you say it again?”

Arianna smiled knowingly.

“The heart has its reasons that reason doesn’t know,” she repeated helpfully. “Rapunzel, you’ll never get an answer if you keep trying to find one based on logic. The only thing you can do is listen to your heart and let love guide you forward.”

Arianna pulled back, making sure she could look into Rapunzel’s watery eyes.

“Sweetheart,” she said, carefully considering her words, “I am _not_ disappointed in you. Not even a little. If there is anyone in this world who has enough room in her heart for more than one person, it’s you.”

The gentle firmness in her tone and the sincerity in her eyes brought forth the tears of relief Rapunzel so desperately needed to shed. She let herself be soothed by her mother’s resumed hug, not trying to stop the steady flow of tears even as they started to wet the front of the Queen’s bodice.

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said softly. “I still don’t know what to do, but…” she let out a shuddery breath, “Thank you.”

Arianna rubbed smooth circles against Rapunzel’s back, giving her a moment to collect herself and reassuring her that she didn’t need to thank her for anything. Her love was not conditional. After a short time, they found themselves back on the stone bench, this time with Rapunzel wiping her face and nose on Arianna’s offered handkerchief.

“Rapunzel, what do you mean when you say you don’t know what to do?” Arianna inquired after some time. “Aren’t you going to tell Cassandra how you feel?”

“Of course I am. I’m obviously terrible at keeping secrets. But, that’s the thing— I don’t want this to be a secret to be kept. I want everyone to know, and that’s going to be kind of difficult when Corona doesn’t even allow marriages between two women.”

“Well, it _is_ allowed,” Arianna pointed out. “It’s just done quietly, off the record. Your father’s father was a very traditional man, Rapunzel, and he was concerned with keeping the kingdom strong through something he called ‘firm morality’.” 

Her nose crinkled in distaste as she spoke. It wasn’t often Rapunzel heard her parents speak about King Frederic the First, the grandfather Rapunzel would never have the chance to meet, but when they did it was always brief and restrained. That was yet another family discussion that would need to be tackled eventually.

“When your father inherited the throne, he kept the status quo to maintain the kingdom’s peace and prosperity. But it’s a new age in Corona, dear. I think he’d be more than happy to introduce a law that makes those marriages legal.”

“But we’re talking about a princess who’s already married, and the last thing I’d ever do is dissolve my marriage with Eugene. I’d have to pull a King Trevor and sail out of Corona’s waters to marry Cass, and I don’t know how keen Dad would be on that…”

“Or,” Arianna said. “We could change that too.”

An eyebrow rose high on Rapunzel’s face.

“What do you mean?”

“Rapunzel, many great royals before you have made laws to suit their purposes. Some have been absolutely outlandish and self-serving for no good reason. But true love? I don’t see anything selfish about that.”

“We can do that?”

“Realistically we can do almost anything, within reason. I imagine one or two of the Seven Kingdoms might object to the law, but with the right amount of diplomatic intervention, it shouldn’t cause much more than a passing whisper of distaste. This is assuming, of course, that Cassandra accepts a proposal in the first place.”

Rapunzel covered her face in her hands.

“You’re right! I’m jumping so far ahead!”

Arianna chuckled gently.

“It’s alright, dear. If anything, it proves that you’re quite serious about this. I think it’s a good sign.”

“Maybe, but it seems unfair to Cass that two people in my life have already started making wedding preparations when she doesn’t even know I’m in love with her.”

Arianna grinned at the pink blush spread across her daughter’s cheeks. It was like looking into a mirror of her younger days.

“Eugene has ideas already, does he?”

“Oh yeah, each one more elaborate than the last,” Rapunzel said with a chuckle. “He’s so supportive. I can’t wait to tell him what you said. About hearts. I know he’ll agree with you. It’s something he would say.”

“You could say it too, if you keep practicing. French is an incredibly romantic language, Rapunzel-- very good for wooing men and women alike.”

“I suppose you’d know,” Rapunzel teased. “By the way, do you still talk to Alex?”

Her mother laughed quietly.

“Yes, Rapunzel, we occasionally send letters to one another. She’s living very happily with her wife in Fayward.”

_Wife,_ thought Rapunzel. What a beautiful word.

Just then, a familiar dark owl soared overhead, and Rapunzel’s heart leapt into her throat.

“Owl!” she gasped. She was on her feet and hurrying out of the garden before she even knew it. She caught herself and turned toward her mother quickly.

“Mom, I— I really want to keep talking about this, and I don’t want you to think I’m not grateful, this conversation was amazing, but I—,”

Arianna just smiled and held up her hand to wave her along.

“Go, go! We’ll catch up this afternoon.”

“Thank you!” Rapunzel shouted over her shoulder, already running. She almost felt as though if she jumped she would start to fly. Her feet carried her so quickly through the corridor and up the stairs that she couldn’t tell which maids she was passing on the way. Her entire focus was on getting to her room, slamming the door, and unfolding the note Cass had sent.

_Hey there, Raps,_

Already Rapunzel’s heart fluttered. She’d gone far too many days without hearing that nickname aloud.

_Sorry I didn’t write sooner. Got tied up in some stuff unexpectedly. But I’m on my way now. I’m sending Owl ahead to rest. Please give him some treats and let him sleep._

Rapunzel glanced at her bedside table. The letter containing her confession was still neatly folded into three in the drawer. For the briefest of moments, she considered sending it before it was too late, but she quickly thought better of ignoring Cassandra’s instructions, especially for Owl’s sake. She absentmindedly patted his head as she read on.

_I’ll be on the palace steps before sundown tonight._

Sundown tonight! Rapunzel thought, the reality slapping her in the face. Cass was going to be there in mere hours. Hours! Her heart went from fluttering to pounding in a matter of seconds. Finally, after all this waiting, she’d be able to throw her arms around Cass again, hold her close, bury her face against her neck—! She squealed excitedly to herself, thankful that she was alone. Well, alone beside Owl, who ruffled at the sound, and Pascal who had made his way onto the end of her bed to watch her.

“Oh, Pascal,” she said, sinking onto the bed beside him and letting him crawl up her arm to his favorite spot on her shoulder. He squeaked.

“She’s coming tonight. She’s going to be here and I have nothing prepared.”

_Please don’t do anything crazy. I don’t want a party or a procession.  
_

_I just need you._

Of course she would say that. Rapunzel sighed. If only Cass knew what those words meant to her.

How was she going to keep from kissing this woman the moment she saw her again? With every dream she’d had of Cass taking her in her arms and crashing their lips together, it was going to be nearly impossible not to blurt everything out as soon as she was in front of her.

_Can’t wait to see you._

“I can’t wait to see you either,” she whispered aloud, smiling down at the looping letters of her signature.

_-Cass_

And then her smile faded.

Where was the ‘love’? Cass always signed with a ‘love’. Had she forgotten this time?

Rapunzel reread the letter once and then twice. It was definitely Cass’s handwriting, and it was definitely Cass’s style, but she had left out the ‘love’. Why? It’s not like she knew it had taken on a new meaning for Rapunzel.

She wondered what it had meant for Cass. If Eugene was right and she’d always meant it in a romantic way, or if she once had but now it had faded?

The only thing to do was to tell Cass how she felt. To convey that new meaning clearly— but how and when? The steps of the palace at sunset sounded romantic, but it was too soon, too much all at once. She’d have to wait. it would be better that way.

For now, just getting to be with Cass again would be enough.


End file.
